El secuestro
by Chia S.R
Summary: Tras el secuestro,Ryoma ha perdido la memoria,y Sakuno,se ve obligada a actuar como su mascota,una linda gatita.¿Qué sucederá si ahora es ella la que la ha perdido?RyoSaku. Remodelación.


**Remodelación del fic. He añadido algunas cosas y corregido otras, como el carácter de Ryoma, pero es dificil teniendo en cuenta que en éste fic tenía cierto carácter. Iré poco a poco.**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_Secuestrados._

Aquellas nubes no podían presaguiar nada bueno ese día había tenido suficiente con que su padre se le metería en la cabeza meterle aquella cosa extraña en la cartera. Qué pesado podía llegar a ser desde que había regresado de estados unidos, no paraba de meterse con cosas absurdas ni de las que fuera necesaria su colaboración. Para eso ya tenía suficiente con los periodistas.

"Hum… Condones" y el mero pensamiento le quemó la garganta asqueado.

Ryoma Echizen, con diecisiete años, atravesó la calle a toda prisa, buscando el camino más aislado para poder pasar de forma desapercibida y no encontrarse con un grito de:

-¡Oh, Mira! ¡Es él! ¡Ryoma Echizen!

Exacto. Rodó sus ojos gatunos hasta la persona que gritó esa maldita alarma. Y la casualidad es que le sonaba demasiado aquella voz y los rasgos femeninos.

Hacía tres meses que había regresado a japón, tras marcharse por una etapa bastante larga. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que nada había cambiando. Ni una sola cosa, o al menos, eso creía. Bajo la visera de la gorra, para intentar esconderse y terminar por pasar por desapercibido, pero fue en vano. Unas féminas manos lo sujetaron con fuerza del jersey. Se volvió molesto, para encontrarse de nuevo con esa cara conocida.

-¡¡Ryoma-sama!!

-¡Tomoka!- Exclamó una joven tras ellos- ... No le molestes...

Ryoma las miró atentamente, más un flash lo sacó de su aturdimiento.

-Hasta en japón...- maldijo entre dientes.

Las tomó a ambas de los brazos y estiró con fuerza, corriendo con ellas al único camino que pudo reconocer como conocido. Cuando llegaron al final del camino se sentía totalmente fresco gracias al deporte que ejercía, aunque de ellas no podía decir lo mismo. Al observarlas le asaltó de nuevo los recuerdos.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó apoyándose en la pared de forma desinteresada.

Las miró de nuevo. Una de cabellos castaños claros sujetos en una cola, pero con un incomparable lunar bajo su ojo. La de atrás, con largos cabellos de tono casi rojizo. La primera, colocó ambas manos en sus caderas, mirándole furiosa.

-¡Tantos años fuera y MI Ryoma-sama se olvida de todo!-Exclamó- ni siquiera se acuerda de su novia.

-¿Novia?- Exclamó tensándose. Otra vez no…

-¿¡Cómo!?-Exclamó de nuevo la chica.

-Esto...Tomoka...deberíamos de dejarlo.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Qué Echizen no nos recuerde, no es normal Sakuno!

-¿Sakuno?

Por fin prestó atención a los nombres, que le traían algún más que otro especial sentimiento de añoranza.

-Hum, ¿Ryuzaki?- preguntó apartando la mirada.

-Sí...

Tomoka se metió en medio de la extraña conversación, incluso impidiendo que ambos llegaran a mirarse cuando giró la cabeza para poder observarla con detenimiento, como si no pudiera creerse que la persona que tenía ahí era la misma chica que conoció en un tren, aunque luego no la recordara.

-¿Y por qué has regresado?-Preguntó alzando la voz demasiado Osakada-. Eres demasiado famoso como para estar por aquí.

Ryoma la fulminó con la mirada.

-No te importa- espetó sin molestarse en alejar la mirada de lo que realmente le interesaba, extrañamente.

Tomoka dió un paso atrás, volviéndose y aferrando de la mano a Sakuno. Su rostro parecía haber descubierto algo de lo que no se había percatado, probablemente que su carácter no era como todos creían que debía de ser. Frio y directo, cuanto menos hablara, mejor.

-¡Vamonos, Sakuno! ¡Este tio realmente es un prepotente! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Pero su cuerpo respondió ante ese aviso. No quería que se la llevara y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando agarró a la chica castaña y alejó a la gritona sin el menor de los esfuerzos. Parpadeó, mirando a Osakada. Si debía echarla, lo haría.

-Fuera.

Tomoka iba a protestar, pero aquella mirada felina que siempre poseía el principe, la renegó a decir nada. Con lágrimas en los ojos, abandonó a su mejor amiga sin quiera demostrar preocupación por ella, sino por sus heridos sentimientos.

Sakuno, por su parte, miró atentamente el perfil masculino ante ella, que observaba como se alejaba la otra. Sentía el fuerte agarre en su cintura y como su pecho quedaba aplastado contra el fuerte torso del tenista, que la ganaba de altura y casi estaba apresada contra aquel fuerte cuerpo. Finalmente, él se volvió hacia ella.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los pensara en separarse, el sonido de unos neumáticos rechinando por encima del asfalto los interrumpió. Antes de que se diera cuento los dos fueron apresados en el interior de un monovolumen. Ryoma Echizen no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse, fue noqueado.

-Por fin encontramos a Echizen Ryoma... ¿Estaba acompañado?

-Será su novia...

-Mejor... Será más divertido...

Sakuno miró a Ryoma, intentando zafarse del agarre y lo único que consiguió, fue caer sobre el pecho del chico. Le puso las manos sobre la cara, para despertarlo, pero fue en vano.

-¡Ryoma-Kun!

--

Nanjiro miró varias veces el reloj. Estaba ocurriendo algo muy anormal. Ryoma llegaba tarde y era cosa rara. Y a él como buen padre que era, solo se le ocurrió una cosa por la cabeza:

-Estará usando mi regalo- canturreó.

Nanako Meino atravesó a paso rápido el jardín, jadeante y con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras sus largos cabellos se movían al compás de sus movimientos. Si ella no fuera su sobrina, seguramente pensaría que era una muchacha hermosa y apetecible, pero casualmente les relacionaba una barrera de sangre y no estaba tan loco como para dejarse llevar por instintos innecesarios. Finalmente, cuando llegó a su altura, cogió aire con la boca abierta y lo miró con espanto.

-¡¡Ryoma ha...ha..!!- balbuceó.

-¿Ha perdido la virginidad?- Inquirió sin comprender por qué hacer un manto de arena de un simple grano.

-¡No!- Gritó su frustrada sobrina.

-¿Se ha echo gay?- Preguntó sintiéndose aterrado.

-¡Qué no!

-¿Entonces qué puede ser?- Cuestionó ciertamente impasible. Algo se olía. Algo bueno y que Nanako estaba sacando de quicio. Pero se equivocó...

El grito de su sobrina casi le rompió los tímpanos.

-¡¡LE HAN SECUESTRADO, PADRE IDIOTA!!


End file.
